1. Field:
This invention relates to exercise equipment.
2. State of the Art:
Treadmills are a well-known class of exercise machines which are becoming more popular for use in a wide variety of environments.
Presently available treadmills are typically difficult to store because an upright structure is provided for the user to grasp while exercising on the treadmill. Such structure typically interferes with easy storage.
Also, treadmills are obviously stationary. Thus, the user does not receive the cooling benefit of moving air associated with physical movement while, in fact, jogging, walking or running around a track or in another environment. That is, stationary exercise performed on a treadmill does not have the benefit of cooling air which would be derived from the user's motion if the exercise were actually undertaken in real conditions.